During the operation of an aircraft gas turbine engine a stall phenomena may occur wherein a momentary reversing of the airflow occurs through the compressor. This causes the compressor discharge pressure to decay rapidly and also causes the temperature of the turbine section to increase rapidly. Typically, stalls are categorized as either recoverable or "surge" stalls wherein the engine will return to normal operation without operator intervention. Alternatively, stalls are categorized as nonrecoverable stalls, typically considered "hung" or "rotating" stalls, and these types of stalls typically require operator intervention to clear the stall and to prevent temperatures from becoming excessive within the engine. Therefore, the ability to determine whether a stall is recoverable or nonrecoverable can provide valuable information to the operator of the aircraft to allow the operator to take appropriate corrective action. There have been numerous methods developed to determine whether a stall condition exists. Typically, the compressor discharge pressure is monitored and when the pressure rapidly drops this provides an indication of a stall. However, merely monitoring this pressure fails to indicate whether the stall is recoverable or nonrecoverable. Likewise, other methods of stall detection have been considered, however methods to differentiate recoverable from nonrecoverable stalls have remained elusive. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a stall detection method and apparatus which provides an indication when a stall is nonrecoverable.